


Wilder Than You Think

by SparkleMoose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Being Reborn Is Not Fun, Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death, as Ren Haruno learns, isn't exactly a stable thing. No matter how accepting you were of the fact you were going to die you might have terrible luck and wind up reborn into a universe you once thought was fictional. Just take it from the boy who was suppose to be Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Clean Cut

_**theomachy:** _

_**war among, or against, the gods** _

Haruno Ren is a quiet child. Something that worries his parents despite his best attempts to assure them that he is fine. That he likes the quiet and peace books bring him.

His parents say that he needs to get out more. Ren says that's what he has Ino for.

After all, the blonde haired girl has the habit of dragging Ren out whenever she has the chance.

Ren thinks it's something that the original Sakura might have enjoyed. Ren thinks that are many things about his relationship with Ino that the original Sakura would have enjoyed.

Ren isn't Sakura though. Or at least, he isn't the original version of her. He has no intentions of becoming like her, no matter her how much he had liked her character progression.

Sometimes he wonders though, wonders if he owes it to Sasuke and Naruto and Tsunade and Ino, to try and become what Sakura had been. Then he laughs.

He owes nothing to no one. Owing somebody something just wound up biting you in the ass later.

Death had taught him that.

* * *

 

Ren had been studying literature at his local university when he had died.

Personally, he blames his friend Jackson. The bastard had suggested they go partying on a weekday and though Ren had protested at first but eventually Jackson's enthusiasm had worn him down.

He had gone to the party, had a few drinks, and then Jackson, rough and rowdy as he had always been, had gotten into a fight.

Ren, loyal and stupid and _drun_ _k,_ had decided to try and help his friend. Jackson had always had his back after all, why shouldn't he help Jackson?

Expect the person Jackson had been fighting had to pull out a gun, and Ren just had to jump in front of Jackson because Jackson had saved his life before, it was Ren's turn to save his.

Ren would have been happy had his life story ended there. He had satisfied his debt to Jackson and gone out in a mildly heroic way.

Instead he woke up to the blaring of an alarm clock and pastel blue walls. Not dead, but sleeping.

Moving he would out that his limbs had shrunk, that he was now the size of a small five year old. Rushing to the bathroom he would find that not only had he shrunk but his appearance had now changed completely.

Gone were the brown eyes and hair he had and in their place were green eyes and hair that was a shocking shade of pink. His skin had a healthy tan to it.

His hair had been cropped close to his head, letting his larger than average forehead and showing off vivid green eyes.

Ren had wanted to scream then. Yell at the world for its unfairness. He should be dead. Not stuck in body not even half his age.

Instead he had taken a deep breath, closed his eyes, and went through what he had assumed was his normal routine. Brush his teeth, get dressed in a red t-shirt and beige shorts, throw on some odd looking sandals and go downstairs.

Routine was good, routine was ingrained in muscle memory and didn't require Ren to think.

Routine was good.

Sadly, said routine was broken when he spotted the two people in the kitchen. Logically, he knew he shouldn't be thinking of them as his parents. He had never seen the two in front of him before in his life. His parents, the ones who had gave birth to him and raised him for twenty years had both had black hair and brown eyes, traits they had passed onto to Ren. Expect now his hair was pink and his eyes were green and the only thing that remained consistent was his tanned skin.

The people in front of him looked nothing like his parents. But there was a voice in the back of his head, telling him, without a doubt, that he was related to the two adults in the kitchen.

 _Mother,_ the voice whispered, _Father._

The woman humming by the stove had dirty blonde hair, and as she turned from her cooking to smile at Ren, Ren discovered that she had dark green eyes.

She wasn't gorgeous per say, but she was striking.

And she was his mother.

Ren felt like throwing up. Instead he smiled at the woman, he refused to call her mother, and took a seat across from the other male in the room.

The man was tall, with dull pink hair and blue eyes he was nowhere near just as striking as his wife. He was obviously strong, built like a bodybuilder and as he reached out to grab his cup of coffee Ren could see the way his muscles moved underneath the thin material of his shirt.

His father was either a professional bodybuilder or in the military and Ren didn't care to find out which it was.

But then the man smiled at him, sweet and soft and the smile seemed to light up his whole face and Ren _melted._ He hadn't been smiled at that way since his mother had died and his father turned all his attention toward work.

Ren decided then and there that he wanted to see that smile more often.

"Are you alright, little lily?" The man, his father, asked. Ren, giving his father a smile he hoped didn't look as awkward as it felt on his face, nodded.

"I'm fine." He chirped in reply, only to get a disapproving hum from the woman as she set a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

"Don't lie to us," The woman warned, ruffling his hair, "I'll let it pass this time considering you're starting the Academy today but you should know better than to lie to your parents."

His father nodded.

"Your mother is right," He said, chuckling, "Though, I don't find it hard to believe that you're feeling a little off. In fact, I remember my own first day at the Academy! I almost didn't go because I was so nervous."

"But he still went," The woman continued, "And you're going to go as well. I expect great things from you Ren. You're the one that wanted this after all."

 _Ren,_ was an interesting name he thought, it would explain why his father called him little lily. But if he found out he was named after his hair he was going to hurt someone.

Possibly his new parents.

"Alright," Ren said in an effort to appease them, "I'll do my best."

* * *

 

Ren freezes when he sees the Academy rising in the distance.

He had been a fan of an anime once, an anime where children were raised to be soldiers and people could breathe fire. He had been a fan of an anime with demon foxes and a boy who could see the light in anyone.

He had been a fan of a piece of fiction. That did not mean he wanted that piece of fiction to become real.

Vaguely realizing he had stopped Ren forces his legs forward to catch up with his parents. Mind still reeling from the realization that a piece of fiction was now his apparent reality he walks into his fathers' back when the man suddenly stops.

"Whoa there little lily-" His father says, and Ren has got to get the man to stop calling him that, "-excited are we?"

"No," Ren says bluntly, causing his father to laugh. Of course, the man doesn't know that Ren is entirely serious and already thinking of ways to avoid becoming a shinobi.

But then, a frown crosses Ren's face as he realizes that he might have to become a shinobi if he wants to live.

That's the question though isn't it? Does Ren want to live in a world he knows is going to go to hell? Does he want to deal with the fact he could use the knowledge he has to change events?

The answer is an overwhelming 'no'. He doesn't want to change events, he doesn't want to think about changing events. Things had gone fine in canon, even if it was after a war that cost many people their lives. He doesn't want to change events, or live in a world that is going to go to hell.

But he does want to live. The only to ensure survival in this world though is by being strong.

Ren doesn't want to become a shinobi, doesn't want to have to kill people.

He squares his shoulders and walks through the Academy doors anyway.

* * *

 

It's when their teacher, Iruka, a man Ren knows is kind, is calling out their names that Ren discovers that his last name is Haruno.

Coincidentally, there are no other Haruno's in the class.

Ren tries very hard not to think about the fact that he is the sole Haruno very hard.

It doesn't work out too well.

* * *

 

 _Alright,_ Ren thinks at lunch, hidden away from the other kids by bushes and trees, _Alright, so I'm a Haruno, possibly the replacement of for Sakura_ _and dead, or in a coma and dying._

_I can deal with this._

Ren does not deal with it. Instead he throws out what remains of his lunch and goes to find a practice dummy to vent his anxiety on. He had taken boxing in what he's coming to realize was likely an entirely different life so he knows how to punch.

He finds a straw dummies a good distance away from the other kids and gets into stance.

The first punch hurts his knuckles, he hadn't thought to wrap them with anything, even if he had it would have been useless. He hadn't brought anything to wrap his knuckles with.

It doesn't matter. The first punch hurts and Ren keeps going, venting his rage at whatever god had landed him in his fucking place, Jackson, the man that had shot him and whoever else came to mind.

Ren is angry, and by the time the bell rang, signalling to the kids that they should head inside most of the other kids in his class and the class the year above him knew it too.

* * *

 

For the rest of the year, Ren remains a simmering ball of rage. Pounding away at training dummies whenever he has the chance.

It's Ino that puts a stop to that.

"You really should stop being so angry," She says, flipping her hair over her shoulder and staring at Ren with her hands on her hips, "Someone with such pretty hair doesn't deserve to get wrinkles so early."

Ren blinks, pausing mid-punch and stares at the girl who's name he doesn't yet know.

 _She has a point,_ he thinks distantly, _Anger will do nothing for my complexion._

There is silence for a moment and the world schoolyard seems to be holding it's breath. Ren had been given the reputation of being unapproachable over the course of the first school year.

It seems that reputation carried over into year two.

Letting his muscles relax, Ren slowly undoes the bandages wrapped around his knuckles before shoving them into a pocket.

"Alright," He says after a moment, rage has done nothing for him so far, he needs to work on something else, "You're right."

Ino looks shocked for a moment but that look quickly disappears and is replaced with smug knowing.

"Of course I am," She says, a haughty smirk on her face, "You don't want wrinkles this young do you?"

"No," Ren says, "I don't," A pause then, "Would you like to eat lunch together?"

Ino brightens then, clapping her hands together she doesn't give Ren a response as she drags him off.

Ren laughs, the sound startling himself and the rest of the children that were watching.

* * *

 

Ino remained the only friend he had made during the Academy. He listened to her fawn over Sasuke, listened to her moan about how annoying it was when other girls got in the way of her getting to Sasuke and Ren listened to a variety of other complaints he never thought he would hear.

He hadn't exactly been a ladies man in his last life. He simply felt no attraction to them. Ino, all knowing as she seemed sometimes seem to know this and teased him about his supposed crushes sometimes.

Ren let her have her amusement, deciding not to crush her dreams and let her know that no, not once in the years he had been at the Academy had he had a crush on any one of their male classmates. They were children for god's sake.

But they've both graduated now, Ren ties his forehead protector around his neck and waves to Ino as she leaves for her house. They are shinobi now, technically adults, and Ren tries very hard not to think about where life will take them.

Ren ignores the boy with blonde hair on the swing he passes by him to go meet his parents.


	2. Coming Down

Ren is certain of exactly one thing as Iruka finishes announcing Team Seven.

He should have done better in the Academy to avoid being placed on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke.

Attracting unwanted attention from shady government organizations like Root would have been better than winding up on the same team as _them._ Ren could have been at the top of his class and avoided being placed on Team Seven but _no,_ he just had to be afraid of how that would change the he stuck to the middle of the class roster, being as average as he could when he could have been better.

Now he's on Team Seven and Ren can't name a single mission they've been on that _hasn't_ gone to hell.

He really isn't looking forward to the next year or so.

He's especially not looking forward to dealing Sasuke. The two of them hadn't interacted much throughout their years at the Academy; but Sasuke's drive to be the best and surpass everyone reminds Ren too much of how he used to be for him to be comfortable around the other boy.

Ren had been like that once, angry and proud and hurt and wanting. Wanting more recognition, more fame, Ren had wanted and wanted and had almost died because of it.

It was then he met Jackson, in a back alley, the two of them beaten and bloody but having come out of the fight victorious. Jackson had entered the fight Ren had been in simply because Jackson couldn't bear to see another person in an unfair fight.

It was later, in the hospital that Ren had realized Jackson had probably saved his life.

Ren had tried to change after that, getting into fights less and holding his tongue more often. Jackson must have seen the change for the two became friends after that.

And then Ren had gone and died and wound up in a fictional world as one of the main characters.

He still isn't pleased about the whole not dying bit but he could admit that this world had it's perks. His new parents being one of them.

Haruno Kizashi is his father. A man with a kind heart that helped Ren through his ninjutsu and genjutsu lessons. He has a booming laugh and despite being busy always seems to make time for his family.

Ren's mother is Haruno Mebuki. She is a taijutsu expert and drilled kata's into Ren until he had everyone of them memorized.

Ren has also learned to fear and envy his mother's ability to turn anything into a weapon. From her frying pan to her hair clips his mother could turn any seemingly innocent household object deadly.

Because of his mother's insistence on teaching her son the various a teacup could be used to kill a man Ren could now possibly kill a man with any normal household object.

Possibly, because Ren wasn't sure he would be able to kill, say, a chunin or a jonin with a pencil but that was simply because they were more experienced then him.

Ren is still pretty sure he could kill any civilian with their own household objects.

He is a ninja after all.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he only barely hears Naruto call him and Sasuke bastards and Ren doesn't quite manage to stop himself from snorting.

It's true, he muses, letting himself stare at Naruto who's glare seems more focused on Sasuke than Ren, I am kinda a bastard aren't I?

Ren actively avoided any and all attempts the other kids in his class had made to befriend him. He hadn't wanted to be friends with anyone other than Ino, he was fine being alone. Being alone meant being safe from the heartache of having to lose friends.

They were ninja, most, if not all of them were likely to die on a mission of some sort. It's best not to get too attached to them.

Suddenly, Naruto in his face and all but glaring down at him from his place on Ren's desk. Ren isn't sure how Naruto managed to move so quickly but he's hardly going to let Naruto look at him like that.

Ren narrows his eyes to glare at the blonde. He doesn't know why Naruto suddenly decided to have a staring contest with him but he is going to win it.

The contest goes on for a few more moments before someone bumps into Naruto from behind and-

Ren only has time to blink before Naruto's lips come crashing toward his.

Fuck, is Ren's only thought as Naruto's lips meet his.

The feeling of Naruto's lips against his only last for a second before he manages to pull away from Naruto and send a fist flying toward the blonde's face.

A small amount of chakra pulses into Ren's fist just as it connects with Naruto's jaw, sending Naruto flying toward the front of the class.

Ren has never been so grateful that he took time to learn chakra control while he was still in the Academy. It hadn't been easy, but he had gotten more than the basics down through trial and error. A concentrated amount of chakra pushed into his fists as they connected with something will repel that object away from him. It's not quite chakra enhanced strength like Sakura had but he figures it'll do.

Right now through, Ren won't lie, making things fly through the air as he punches them is fun. Even if the force the object has as it hits the ground occasionally makes a dent where the object had landed.

Though Ren will admit that perhaps he enjoys watching people's faces when he manages to ruin something.

Ino thinks he's a little messed up.

Ren thinks he just has a morbid sense of humour.

Either way, watching Naruto fly into the blackboard at the front of the class and then slide down it is satisfying.

"Haruno!" Iruka yells, glaring at Ren as he goes over to check on Naruto, "You cannot assault your teammates."

Ren crosses his arms stubbornly and glares at Iruka who meets his glare head on.

On the floor, Naruto groans, grabbing Iruka's attention.

"What the fuck?" Naruto says, grabbing Iruka's shoulder and using it to haul himself to his feet, "What did you do that for?"

Ren grimaces at the memory of the kiss.

"You _kissed_ me," He says, putting an emphasis on the word _kiss,_ "I had every right to punch you."

"The hell you did! It was an accident!"

"I don't care."

"Children!" Iruka shouts at the two of them before the confrontation can go any further, "It was an accident! But considering that you're both behaving immaturely go sit on the different sides of the room until your new sensei gets here."

Still glaring at Ren, Naruto huffs and walks toward the other side of the class room.

Ren gets up and moves toward the new Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"My team is a fucking train wreck," He tells Ino.

Ino snorts.

"At least you're on a team with Sasuke."

"He's a jerk."

"But he's cute."

Ren shrugs.

"Maybe, but he still needs his ass kicked."

Ino slaps him on the shoulder, Ren snickers.

* * *

 

Their sensei is late.

Given that it's Kakashi Ren isn't surprised in the least.

His teammates on the other hand don't seem to have any prior knowledge of their sensei, and though Sasuke does a good job of not showing it Ren can tell the other boy is agitated by the way Sasuke keeps biting his lower lip.

Naruto though, the blonde boy doesn't bother to hide how restless he is. Naruto had began pacing the room a few minutes ago hasn't stopped yet.

It's getting on Ren's nerves more than the wait for Kakashi.

"Uzumaki," Ren finally snaps, "Will you stop fucking pacing for one minute?"

Mouth twisting into a sneer, Naruto stops pacing in front of the desk Ren is seated at.

"Just because you act all high and mighty doesn't mean you're not bored too! I can tell you're just waiting for sensei to show up!"

Ren raises an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

Naruto crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah!" He says, "You have that look on your face and keep tapping your fingers against the desk. You're definitely bored."

Ren blinks.

"What look?"

"The look you get on your face when Iruka-sensei is saying something really boring but you want to look like you're paying attention."

Ren vaguely registers that he should be concerned with the fact that Naruto has been watching long enough to recognize his facial expression but at the moment he is more concerned with the fact he didn't realize Naruto has been watching him.

What that says about him he doesn't want to know.

"Huh," Ren says, resting his face in his hands, "Interesting."

Naruto makes a face.

"Not really."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess." Naruto says.

"How long have you been watching me in class?"

Naruto flushes all the way to his ears at the question. Ren hides his smile behind his fist.

"No, but really, how long? I'm curious."

"That's none of your business." Naruto splutters out, his face and ears still red.

"So you have been watching me." Ren concludes.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something then closes it again. Huffing, he bites his lip and avoids looking at Ren.

An irritated sigh comes from behind Naruto, causing Naruto to turn and look at Sasuke.

Ren peers curiously over Naruto's shoulder to get a better look at the Uchiha.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Sasuke, voice laced with irritation, says.

Ren moves to stand beside Naruto and puts a finger to his lip as if he's thinking.

"Well," Ren begins, "Considering how whether we converse with each other is none of your business, no I don't think we'll shut up."

Naruto snorts.

"Yeah what Haruno said! You're not in charge of us Sasuke."

Sasuke huffs in irritation.

"One of us have to be, and it won't be one of you morons."

Ren twitches but before he can say anything a cough comes from the doorway.

"He's right," A voice drawls from behind them, "But your team leader won't be any of you, because it's me."

Turning to look at their new sensei, Ren tilts his head when he spies Kakashi leaning against the door and he freezes.

Kakashi is slouched against the doorway, pornographic book in hand and a look on his face that screams that he doesn't care.

Ren likes to think he isn't stupid enough to believe that.

Everything about Kakashi screams danger to Ren, not because it looks like Kakashi is acting, because it doesn't. It looks as if Kakashi is nothing more than a jonin shinobi stuck with a group of kids for some reason or another and is already bored with them. Konoha's baggy jonin uniform does nothing to hinder that outlook, the loose long-sleeved blue shirt he's wearing

Ren knows better. Knows the seasoned killer behind the mask and the fact that Kakashi can disguise himself as harmless so easily is disconcerting.

Narrowing his eyes as Kakashi, Ren plasters a smile on his face to hide how he's feeling.

"You must be our new sensei," Ren chirps, then adds in a more dangerous tone, "You're late."

A single eye zones in on Ren and Ren suppresses a shiver.

"Huh," Kakashi says, "It looks like I am."

Naruto twitches beside Ren.

"You don't even have an excuse for being late do you?" Naruto says, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Nope," Kakashi says cheerfully, "Meet me on the roof in five."

* * *

 

When the three genin gather on the roof Kakashi is already there, leaning against the railing and reading that orange book of his.

When the three of them arrive he snaps his book shut and motions for them to sit down.

"Alright," Kakashi says, "Let's get to know each other."

"Sensei we've been in the same class for years," Ren says bluntly, "We already know each other."

Kakashi smiles behind his mask.

"Of course you do! But a little reintroduction never hurts does it?"

"Then why don't you go first sensei?" Ren repiles snidely, "We haven't even been properly introduced."

Kakashi eyes Ren for a moment before he agrees.

"Alright," He says, "Let's see, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I like things you shouldn't know about, I dislike a lot, and as for my dreams well, you don't need to know them."

Sasuke makes a disgusted noise and Naruto looks put off.

Ren just feels like punching his sensei.

"Is that all he's gonna tell us?" Naruto asks.

"Probably," Ren says eyeing his sensei with distrust.

Kakashi smiles again and points at Ren.

"You, pink one with the attitude problem you're next."

Ren feels his eye twitch.

"Fine," He says, "I'm Haruno Ren, I like ramen, taijutsu, and hanging out with Ino. I dislike most of my classmates. My dream is to survive till I'm thirty."

Kakashi blinks.

"Okay," He says, "Next is the blonde."

They go on like that until Sasuke and Naruto are done.

"My impression of you is that you're all hopeless." Kakashi deadpans when they're done, "Meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow for your final test."

"Final test?" Naruto asks, eyes widened in terror, "I thought we were done with tests!"

"Nope," Kakashi says cheerfully, "There is the final test I have to determine if you are truly ready to be genin. I'll tell you now though, out of your entire graduating class only nine of you will make it."

"That's not fair." Naruto cries out, "We worked hard for this."

"Then work harder. And a tip? Don't eat breakfast tomorrow." Kakashi says before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"Right," Ren says, "I don't know about you guys but I am definitely eating breakfast tomorrow."

"He just said not to," Sasuke says.

"And why would I listen to someone who probably wants us to fail so he can go back to reading porn?" Ren snorts, "I thought you were smarter than that Uchiha. Besides, if the test is physical then we'll need all the calories we can get."

Tilting his head up to look at the sun, Ren determines that he should probably get back home before his parents worry.

"Whatever you guys wanna do it's up to you," Ren says, "Either way, I'm heading home now."


	3. Out Of The Woods

Ren wakes up the next morning to the smell of bacon in the air.

It's his first clue something is wrong. His mother never makes bacon unless something important is happening. While Ren would consider his final test to see if he could make it as a genin _important_ he doubts his mother does. She went through the tests to become genin as well, no doubt she would consider her son having to do so just another step for him to take.

Narrowing his eyes, Ren throws off his blankets and gets dressed. Tossing on a black mesh shirt and some cargo shorts he grabs his red jacket with a the Haruno circle on the back and throws it on before heading down stairs after securing his weapon pouches.

In a house full of ninja, it's best to be prepared for whatever it can throw at you. And while Ren doesn't expect his mother to attack him his father is an entirely different matter.

Kizashi, his father in this, seems to enjoy attacking Ren at the most random of times. Something about surprise attacks teaching him to expect the unexpected. His mother does nothing to stop her husband, in fact, Ren almost thinks she enjoys watching the two of them fight.

Knowing her, it's most likely true.

When Ren reaches the bottom of the stairs and enters the kitchen he is only marginally surprised to see his father scarfing down the eggs and bacon his mother had laid out for him.

Somehow, he's only marginally disappointed when he realizes that there hasn't been any food laid out for him.

"None for me then?" Ren asks.

"Hmm," Mebuki says, "No, I'm afraid not. Your sensei told us not to feed you in case you throw up."

Of course, Ren thinks sourly, Kakashi just had to make sure I didn't eat at home.

"Right," Ren says, irritation clear in his voice, "Well, I'm heading out to Ichiraku's then."

His father laughs, loud and boisterous.

"Not scared of your sensei's warnings then?"

"No," Ren deadpans, "I'd rather throw up than face him on an empty stomach."

"Smart boy," His mother tells his father as he leaves, "He might have a chance."

_Your faith in me is so reassuring mom,_ Ren thinks as he stalks his way toward Ichiraku's.

_Definitely what every twelve year old needs to hear._

Rolling his eyes Ren pushes open the curtain to Ichiraku's only to stop short. Sitting in front of him is Naruto, slurping back what looks to be his third bowl of ramen.

Ren sighs loudly, drawing both Naruto's and Teuchi's attention.

"Naruto," Ren says, "When I said ignore Kakashi-sensei and eat breakfast I didn't mean gorge yourself on ramen before our test." Eyeing the pile of bowls beside Naruto with distaste Ren takes a seat next to Naruto and adds, "At the rate you're eating you are going to throw out when we face sensei."

Naruto pales and points an accusing finger at Ren.

"I thought you said we needed all the calories we could get." Naruto exclaims.

"That doesn't mean eat until you're sick." Giving his order for a bowl of Tonkotsu ramen to Teuchi, Ren turns back to look at Naruto, "Besides, we can always come back here later. After we pass whatever test Kakashi-sensei is planning."

Naruto blinks.

"Eh? You'd come back here with me?"

Ren shrugs, quickly thanking Teuchi for the ramen he placed in front of Ren. Teuchi nods, going back to his work but Ren can still feel the old mans eyes on them.

Ren almost snorts. Naruto is his teammate, and though they may not like each other that much Ren is determined to make their team _work._ He's not going to be a dick to Naruto just for the sake of it.

Though if Naruto kisses him again Ren will not be held responsible for his actions.

"Sure," Ren says, "Now shut up and let me eat."

* * *

Later, after telling Naruto they were going to be late and watching him rush toward the training grounds Ren decides that he needs a new weapon. Judging by the sun it's only half past nine and Ren doubts Kakashi is going to show up before eleven. With that in mind, Ren heads out to the weapons shop his father had recommended to him before.

He still has some money his parents had given him as a graduation present, and what better way to spend it than on a weapon that will serve him for the rest of his genin career?

Once he's there Ren quickly enters the shop only to stop short once inside. Inside there are weapons lining the walls and hanging from the ceiling, it's every weapon-masters dreams. Hell, it's every shinobi's dream

If Ren himself is a little dumbstruck, well, he thinks he's excused on the grounds of being a new genin.

Shaking himself, Ren turns to look at the amused owner of the shop.

"Yo," Ren says, "Do you have any brass knuckles?"

* * *

Ren arrives, as expected, late to Training Ground Seven. Naruto and Sasuke are already there.

Kakashi isn't. That isn't surprising.

None the less, that doesn't stop either Sasuke or Naruto from chewing him out.

"Where were you?" Sasuke demands as soon as Ren shows up, "You're late."

"Chill Uchiha," Ren says, "I was busy."

Beside Sasuke, Naruto snickers.

"I bet Ren was too busy eating ramen to make it on time." Naruto jeers, a silly grin spreading across his face.

"No," Ren says, "I was actually weapon shopping."

That seems to peak the other boys interests as they suddenly gathered around him.

"What'd you get?" Naruto asks, leaning in far too close for Ren to be comfortable, "Is it super cool?"

Sasuke snorts at Naruto's words. But even he looks interested.

"Yes, it is super cool," Ren says, "No, I'm not telling you what it is. It's a secret."

"In other words it's probably not worth our time." Sasuke says.

Ren scoffs.

"It is entirely worth you time," He says, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if someone like you wouldn't be able to handle their magnificence."

Sasuke scowls, "Whatever, it can't be that good."

"On the contrary, it's fucking great."

Just as Sasuke opens his mouth to argue a hand lands on top pf his head.

Sasuke's scowl deepens.

"Now, now," Kakashi says, smiling from underneath his mask, "Let's not fight amongst each other yes?"

"Whatever sensei," Ren says, rolling his eyes, "What's the test?"

"You're not going to ask why he's late?" Naruto asks.

"Nah," Ren says, "I'm pretty sure we have the laziest sensei around. He's always going to be late."

"Oho," Kakashi says, "You seem pretty sure that you're going to pass."

"Because we are," Ren says confidently, holding his head high, "I'm not about to let my teammates fail."

"Interesting idea," Kakashi says, eye crinkling as he removes his hand from Sasuke's head, "Too bad only two of you will pass."

"What?" Naruto exclaims, "That's not fair!"

"Shinobi aren't suppose to be fair," Sasuke shoots back at Naruto, before turning to look back at Kakashi, "What are the rules?"

Kakashi whips out two bells from his weapons pounch and gives the three of them a smile.

"Oh it's simple really," Kakashi says, "The first two to get the bells graduate, the other one gets sent back to the Academy."

Ren nods sharply. "Anything else?"

"Hmm? Oh yes," Kakashi's playful demeanour suddenly turns serious, "If you want to get the bells you better come at me with the intent to kill."

The silence between the three genin is almost deafening.

Kakashi smiles.

"Alright!" He says, "Three, two, one, go."

Naruto makes to rush at Kakashi so Ren reaches out and grabs him, hauling him away from their sensei before taking off running. Dragging a protesting Naruto with him.

Sasuke is nowhere to be seen.

Ren decides to worry about him later.

Right now, his focus is on Naruto and finding a way to convince Naruto to work with him and Sasuke. While Ren doesn't doubt that Sasuke will be the more difficult of the two to convince that teamwork is needed he's determined to make this work.

He is not getting sent back to the Academy.

No fucking way.

Once they are far enough into the forest Ren lets go of Naruto's arm and spuns around to speak to him.

Before Ren can open his mouth Naruto is in his face ranting at him.

"What did ya do that for?" Naruto demands, "I could have had him!"

Ren snorts, "Naruto think for a goddamn second. He's a jonin, he's worth ten of us," Ren says, "The only way we have a hope of defeating him is if we work together."

Naruto narrows his eyes for a moment before his expression brightens.

"Huh I guess," Naruto says, "But that means that loser Sasuke gets to go back to the Academy right?"

"No," Ren deadpans, before Naruto can protest he adds, "We need Sasuke too. For all we know Kakashi-sensei could be lying about sending one of us back and send all of us back even if we do get the bells."

"Why would he lie?"

"Think about it Naruto," Ren says, "Genin teams are made up of three man cells with a jonin overseeing each team. Unless he has a backup genin Kakashi-sensei would be making up a two man cell with one jonin teacher."

"In other words he'd be doing something against the rules?"

"In other words he's tricking us," Ren corrects.

Naruto fumes.

"That bastard," He says, "Well show him! Ren, where is Sasuke?"

Ren blinks before closing his eyes and concentrating. Sensing chakra isn't something that's second nature to him. He's not a natural sensor, rather it's something his father had taught him, and though Ren's range s limited he's still rather confident that he can find Sasuke's unique chakra signature.

Beside him Naruto feels like the sun. Bright and gold and burning, Naruto seems at once cheerful and dangerous.

Ren smirks, and expands his senses further.

He finds Sasuke burning too. Not like Naruto though, Sasuke is more like a wildfire and lightning. Devouring everything in it's path and leaving new growth and the smell of ozone behind.

Sasuke's chakra is bright, like a flash of lightning across the sky and white fire. Ren has no doubt that Sasuke is dangerous too.

Ren opens his eyes.

"Found him," He says.

* * *

When Naruto and Ren find Sasuke he's been pulled underground so just his head is showing.

Naruto snickers, "Heh, sensei sure got you didn't he?"

If looks could kill, Naruto would be ten feet underground.

"Shut up." Sasuke says, irritation lacing his voice.

"Anyway," Ren says, ignoring both of them, "Naruto and I have an idea on how to get the bells. You in or out?"

"I don't need help from people like _you._ "

"Alright," Ren says, "I guess we'll just leave you in the hole and go get the bells ourselves."

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "Only two of us can graduate anyway."

Ren smirks, "There's a loophole to everything Uchiha."

Sasuke considers them for a moment.

"Alright," He says at last, "What's the plan?"

* * *

In the end Ren doesn't get to use his brass knuckles on his sensei.

He's only mildly disappointed in that fact.

* * *

Ren watches as Naruto spams the area with clones, each one of them trying to take down Kakashi.

It goes as expected, the clones are defeated and just as Naruto is about to get hit by Kakashi a fireball interrupts their bout. Kakashi pushes Naruto away from them and jumps as to not get hit by the fireball Sasuke had cast.

That's Ren's cue.

Without hesitation Ren bursts onto the scene beside Kakashi. Rushing at him, Ren aims a punch full of concentrated chakra at bells dangling from Kakashi's weapons pouch.

The punch repels the bells away from him, breaking the strings attaching the bells to Kakashi's weapons pouch in the process. Ren rolls forward and comes up with both the bells in his hands.

Naruto let's out a whoop in victory and Sasuke comes out from behind the trees he was hiding in.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto says, "We got the bells!"

Sasuke just smirks and Ren rolls his eyes.

"Yeah," He says, walking toward the other two and throwing one of the bells toward each of them, "Here ya go."

"Eh?" Naruto says, "Shouldn't you take one?"

Ren shrugs.

"Nah," He says, "I may have come up with the plan but you two did most of the work. Besides," He adds, "It's not like another year at the Academy is going to kill me."

Suddenly there's a bell being thrust in his face.

Ren blinks.

"Take it," Naruto says determinedly, "I can go back to the Academy, you deserve this."

"Ah," Ren says, "Naruto you truly are an idiot."

Naruto reels back as if shocked.

"Eh?!"

"I'm not taking any of your bells," Ren says, crossing his arms, "I know how important being a ninja is to both of you. So no, I'm not taking either of your bells."

"Ahem," Kakashi says from behind him, Ren turns to look at him.

Kakashi smiles and gives them a thumbs up.

"You all pass!"

Ren smirks before glancing at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Told you it would work."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kakashi says from his seat at Ichiraku's, "Ren came up with a plan to make sure you all passed. And that planned involved tricking me into thinking that one of you would had the bells over."

Ren shrugs.

"Yeah," He says, "Pretty much."

"And if had been wrong and I did send you back to the Academy?" Kakashi questions.

"It wouldn't have been that great of a loss," Ren says, "Besides, I have a back up plan if this whole shinobi thing doesn't work out."

"Oh? And what is that plan?"

"Easy," Ren says, "If I had failed I would have become a poet."

That seems to catch Sasuke's and Naruto's attention.

"Urgh," Naruto says, "Poetry."

Ren raises an eyebrow, "Got a problem with it Uzumaki?"

"It doesn't make any sense!" Naruto says waving his chopsticks around, "It's all metaphors and shit! I don't get how people could like it!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Of course someone like you wouldn't get it."

Ren blinks, and before Naruto can respond to Sasuke's taunts Ren says, "Eh, Uchiha? You know poetry?"

Sasuke shrugs, ducking his head and looking embarrassed.

"Some of it," He grumbles, "Is pretty good."

Ren laughs.

"Just some of it?" He teases.

Sasuke looks away and doesn't respond.

Ren grins.

* * *

"I'm home," Ren announces as he enters his house.

"Good for you," His mother says dryly, eyeing the Konoha headband still tied around his neck, "I take it you passed then?"

Ren nods.

"Yeah," He says, smiling a bit, "We did."


	4. Wonderland

Kakashi knows he has a weird team. Knows that any team consisting of the last Uchiha and his former sensei's son is bound to be a bit on the odd side. He had hoped that Mebuki and Kizashi's child would add a sense of normalcy to the team.

Despite having read the reports on Ren and having visited his home personally; Kakashi had still been blindsided by the boy. While it was true that Ren had an attitude problem and did nothing to hide his disdain for almost everything, the boy was also loyal to a surprising amount.

Reports had indicated that Ren had hardly interacted with either Sasuke or Naruto during their years at the Academy. Yet, during the Bell Test Ren had grabbed Naruto and fled with him when Naruto had made a rash move during the beginning of the test. He had managed to convince Sasuke to work with them and, most surprisingly, had been willing to risk getting sent back to the Academy for the other two to pass.

Perhaps Ren isn't loyal to those he doesn't acknowledge as equals, an interesting theory considering he had mediocre scores all throughout his years at the Academy. Or maybe one has to show that they are going be loyal themselves before he decides they deserve his loyalty. Either way, Kakashi muses, Ren is a contrary little shit. Something that is sure to get him in trouble in the long run.

Ren is intelligent as well. There is a glint in the boy's eye that reminds Kakashi of a mischievous Shisui who knew much more than he let on and refused to share.

The comparison worries him. But not nearly as much as the idea that a genin knows more about something than Kakashi, a jounin, does.

Ren, is angry, arrogant, yet loyal and intelligent when needed.

Kakashi doesn't know what to think of him.

This Team Seven is weird, but then again, so were the last ones.

Kakashi just hopes that this Team Seven has a better ending than his did.

* * *

Team Seven gets used to Kakashi being late fairly early on. Despite this, they still show up on time in some sort of desperate hope that their sensei will be on time for once.

He never is of course, so Ren suggests training during the time they would usually waste standing around and waiting.

Both Naruto and Sasuke seem enthused by the idea, though with Sasuke, it's hard to tell, but Ren thought he had seen a glimmer of interest in the others eyes.

So here they were, standing in a weird sort of triangle, eyeing each other cautiously and waiting.

Sasuke moves first, launching himself at Ren, fist raised and aiming at his stomach. Ren waits until the last second before dodging to the side and raises his own fist to meet Sasuke's in a parody of a fist bump.

Their fists meet, the barest brushing of knuckles against knuckles before the chakra Ren pours into his hand and forced outward creates a force that sends Sasuke flying. It's the same technique Ren had used on Naruto on their last day of class. It's not Tsunade's or Sakura's strength, he doesn't use chakra to enhance his own strength like they do. Rather, his own technique is more like creating a sonic boom to force others away when they come close enough.

As soon as Sasuke is thrown away from him Ren turns his attention to Naruto. The blond had made two groups of clones and sent one group after Sasuke while the rest rushed toward Ren.

Ren grins and takes up a stance. Feet spread shoulder width apart he waits for the first one to reach him before launching himself forward, punching the clone closest to him in the face and watching it disappear with a satisfying pop.

He doesn't have time to congratulate himself before another takes it's place.

Ren's grin widens.

* * *

By the end of the spar all three of them are lying on the ground, exhausted. The three of them lying next to each other, each of them trying to catch their breath.

There is silence; and then Ren laughs.

"Well," he says, "I guess we found a way to keep ourselves occupied at least."

Beside him Sasuke grunts and Naruto laughs.

Silence settles over them again,this time more comfortable.

Five minutes later, Kakashi shows up, takes one look at his team lying on the ground, and sighs dramatically.

"I don't know whether to be glad you took initiative and got started without me or disappointed I didn't get to see you three beat each other up."

Ren snorts, "You say that as if you weren't watching the last half of the match."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I was watching Ren?"

Ren sits up and gives Kakashi his most unimpressed look.

"I felt your chakra when I was searching for Sasuke's," he explains, waving his hands lazily, "You feel like trauma and lightning and were just keeping out of sight behind those trees over there." Ren adds.

Sasuke shoots a curious look toward Ren and sits up.

"You're a sensor?" he asks.

Ren shrugs. "Only when I concentrate," he admits, "My dad is a natural sensor so he taught me." Sensing chakra is an interesting ability, Ren muses, you can either be born with it as his father was or learn it. Learning to sense chakra takes years of work and someone who has been taught how to sense would never be able to climb to the ranges a natural sensor could. Because of this sensor's were thrown into two categories. Natural and Learned.

Ren considers himself lucky his father had began to teach him how to sense chakra when he was five. It's a useful skill to have and has provided Ino with much amusement.

One of their favourite games to play as children was one where Ino would try to guess what someone's chakra felt like and Ren would tell her whether or not she was right.

It had been amusing, and good practice besides.

Sasuke makes an interested sound in the back of his throat and just when he's about to say something Naruto laughs.

"Damn, we have a good team," he says, "Between Ren and I we're going to be unstoppable!"

Ren frowns, "Sasuke's better than both of us at taijutsu," he reminds the blond, "I think it'd be better to say that the three of us are going to be unstoppable." He's not letting Naruto turn this team into the trainwreck it was in the anime.

Because seriously, fuck that.

No one is getting a Chidori through the chest if he can help it.

"Sasuke's a jerk he doesn't count on Team NaruRen."

Ren blinks at the name, "Naruto what the fuck?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's a shitty ass name is what I mean. We might be a team but no way are we calling ourselves NaruRen. Besides," he adds, "We gotta include Sasuke. He's chill."

Naruto pouts before looking at Sasuke, "Fine then jerk, what do you think our name should be?"

"I think the name Team Seven is fine."

"Dude," Ren says, "Thank you for being sensible."

"Oh come on," Naruto whines, "Why can't we have a cool name like Ino-Shika-Cho?"

"Well," Ren says holding a finger to his lips, "Possibly because none of our names fit together well enough to not make us sound like total nerds when we announce ourselves? 'Oh look! It's Team Sasu-Ren-Naru! Let's laugh at their stupid name.'"

"Ren," Naruto says, face suddenly serious, "You're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun," Ren says dismissively, "Just ask Ino."

"No I'm serious," Naruto says, "I think you might even be worse than-" Naruto pauses, "-Sasuke."

Sasuke's eye twitches, Kakashi who had been silent the entire time covers a laugh.

The three genin turn to look at him.

"Oh no," Kakashi says, "Never mind me. Continue with your bickering."

"I'd rather not," Ren deadpans, "Why not let us do a mission instead."

"Well I suppose since you asked so nicely."

* * *

Ren quickly comes to the conclusion that he hates D-ranks. All they are are glorified chores that a civilian didn't want to do and decided that hey, a ninja could probably do this faster, let's hire a group of genin to do my menial household jobs.

In other words, Ren is sick and tired of doing other people's housework.

So when they get a mission to capture a cat and return it to it's owner Ren is partially pleased.

It has to be better than picking up someone else's trash.

Right?

* * *

Reflecting on his mistakes as he holds a howling cat in his hand Ren decides that Tora is a monster in disguise and must be avoided at all costs.

Besides him Naruto is nursing his hands that got torn up pretty badly by the hell beast Ren is currently holding.

"Devil," Naruto hisses at the cat, "Demon Cat."

"For once Naruto I will agree with you," Ren says, "Tora is the Devil's Cat."

"I wouldn't talk that way about the cat of the daimyo's wife." Kakashi says dryly.

Ren doesn't have any respect for the form of government of the Hidden Leaf so he wonders why Kakashi would think he cares about the daimyo's wife.

Sasuke stares at Tora for a second, a brooding look on his face before he reaches out and plucks Tora from Ren's hands.

The cat stops it's howling to regard Sasuke for a second before beginning to purr.

"Sasuke you idiot," Ren says after a moment of silence, "Why the fuck didn't you tell us you are the Overlord of Demon Cats?"

Sasuke's eye twitches even as he adjusts Tora so the cat's head is leaning against his shoulder and Sasuke's other arm is supporting its body.

"It never came up," he says.

Ren gives him a grin. Sasuke's smirk gets a little softer at that.

Naruto nudges Ren.

"It makes sense though don't you think?" Naruto stage-whispers, "After all, I'm not sure Sasuke isn't a part cat himself."

Ren ignores Sasuke's glare and snickers.

Sasuke would make a cute cat.


	5. As You Are

Ren eyes his parents suspiciously over breakfast. Neither Mebuki or Kizashi had said anything when Ren had come down from his room. Usually his mother would be humming to herself as she cooked and Kizashi would greet Ren by ruffling his hair and cracking some sort of joke.

Today, they said nothing, simply eyed Ren as he sat down to eat.

Finally he has enough.

"Alright," Ren says, setting down his eating utensils and staring at his parents, "What is it?"

His parents share a look.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" his father asks.

Ren crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well," he says, "For one you are being too quiet, mom isn't humming as she normally does when she cooks and you haven't said a word since I sat down when normally you can't go ten minutes without talking. Now what's up?"

His father cracks a smile and even his usually stern mother looks amused.

"I'm surprised you can read us so well," his mother says, "It's almost like you lived with us your entire life."

"I have," Ren says, doing his best not to think about how he woke up in the body of a five year old and lived with his parents ever since, "Stop avoiding the question."

Kizashi sighs.

"Well I suppose we can tell you," he says, "Since you insist after all."

Ren raises an eyebrow and waits.

His father sighs again.

"We were wondering if we were ever going to meet your team," his mother says, interrupting his father before he could say anything, "It's been a month and you haven't even introduced us yet."

"That's right," his father says, "We've heard you talk about your team but we've never been formally introduced. I'm beginning to think you're embarrassed of us."

"I'm not embarrassed of mom," Ren says, "You on the other hand…"

Kizashi laughs, reaching across the table and giving Ren a light whack to the head.

"Don't be mean to your old man," he scolds playfully, "It's not nice."

Ren rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," he says, "Though I suppose if you really want to meet my team I can ask them over for supper or something."

Kizashi brightens at that.

Mebuki just smiles.

"Of course we'd love to meet your team dear," she says, "Why didn't you ask sooner?"

Ren sighs.

* * *

Ren broaches the subject with his team while they're on their way to deliver Tora to the Hokage's Tower.

Again.

Ren swears that cat is a menace.

"My parents want to meet you two," Ren says, casually, his hands stuck in his pockets as he walks in between Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto turns to face Ren and blinks.

"Uh," Naruto says, "Are you sure?" Naruto pulls on his sleeves like he's nervous and Ren suddenly remembers Kurama stuck in Naruto's gut.

_No shit,_ Ren thinks, _It's no wonder he'd be nervous meeting my parents._

"Pretty sure," Ren says dryly, watching Naruto for an reaction, "They asked for both of you after all."

Naruto tenses, but says nothing.

Sasuke, who had been watching them interact finally speaks.

"Do you want us to meet them?" he asks.

Ren shrugs.

"Yeah," he says, "Sure, why not. You guys are bound to meet sooner or later. Might as well meet while I'm there."

Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Are you afraid of something going wrong?"

"Nah, it's just Dad can be a handful. He might attack you as soon as he sees you just because he wants to test your worth."

"Does he attack you?"

"Yeah, sometimes. He says it keeps me on my toes."

Sasuke is quiet after that.

Ren wonders if he said something wrong.

Kakashi coughs, making his presence known again.

"I think you two meeting Ren's parents is a wonderful idea," Kakashi says,clapping his hands together.

A wicked grin crosses Ren face as he eyes Kakashi.

"You know what sensei?," Ren says, "I think that you should come too. We'll make it a team event."

Kakashi pales.

"No, no," he says, "I don't do family suppers."

"It's technically not a family supper," Sasuke points out, "Especially since Naruto and I will be coming."

"We are?" Naruto asks.

"We are," Sasuke confirms, looking as if he's daring Naruto to argue.

Naruto crosses his arms and turns his stare on Kakashi instead.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto says, "You gotta come."

"Urgh," Kakashi says, "Kids."

"Urgh," Ren mocks, "Adults."

Kakashi glares at Ren for a moment before relenting.

"Alright," he says, "I'll come."

Ren nods, satisfied he managed to get his entire team to come.

"Good," he says, "Supper is at six. Don't be late."

* * *

Naruto is nervous.

Naruto rarely gets nervous. But Ren had asked him to meet Ren's parents.

Naruto had said yes, but only because Sasuke was going too.

It's not like he didn't want to meet Ren's parents. It's just that he remembers the looks civilians give him. Hell, even some ninja give him dirty looks when they think he's not looking. But Naruto notices, just as he notices the whispers and hate that follow him.

Sure he knows the reason so many people hate him now, but that doesn't mean that he's used to it. He's learned to pretend that it doesn't bother him but on some level, it does.

So, he's understandably nervous about meeting Ren's parents.

What if they don't like him, Naruto wonders, what if they hate him because of the Kyuubi?

Naruto has his safe people, Iruka-sensei, the people at Ichiraku, Kakashi-sensei and Ren. Hell, even Sasuke is a person Naruto deems safe to be around, even if Sasuke is a jerk most of the time.

Ren's parents are decidedly not part of that list. He's never met them before, doesn't even know if they know what Naruto is or if they know that Naruto is on a team with their son.

None the less, Naruto picks up a plant from one of the few places that sell to him and names it .

He plasters a smile on his face, and winds up at Ren's house far sooner than expected.

He knocks.

Ren answers the door, dressed in a red tank top and cargo shorts.

He looks at the plant in Naruto's hands questioningly.

"Uh," Naruto says, wondering if the plant had been a bad idea, but he had read somewhere that people brought gifts when they went over to someone's house for the first time. Ren was friends with the flower girl so he must like plants.

Right?

Ren grins then, wicked and sharp and takes the plant from Naruto's hands.

"Sweet," Ren says, "It's an Aloe Vera plant right? The sap from it's leaves is good for burns."

Naruto sighs in relief and grins.

"I didn't know that actually!" he admits, "I just thought it looked cool."

"They do look cool," Ren agrees, "Now get in here, you kept everyone waiting."

Naruto laughs and follows Ren inside.

* * *

Mebuki eyes the way her son interacts with his teammates. The way he laughs with the Kyuubi host and teases the Uchiha who always has a retort ready on his tongue. She watches as even Kakashi isn't exempt from her sons teasing.

It seems like he has a good team.

Mebuki is glad for that. It seems like her sons team will do better than her own did.

She's the only one from her genin team that's still alive after all.

* * *

Ren does his best to make his team comfortable, he jokes with Naruto and teases Sasuke. Makes fun of Kakashi and watches as his team becomes more comfortable with their surroundings.

Ren knows he's the only one that's not an orphan out of his entire team, but it's only when he sees Sasuke and Naruto's startled faces at the amount of food his mother serves them that he becomes determined to make them a family.

It's the least he can do.


	6. Preparations

Dinner at Ren's becomes something of a weekly event. Once a week, Team 7 gathers at Ren's place and amidst teasing and arguments discuss their plans for the upcoming week.

This week, amid teasing Sasuke for his affinity with cats, teasing Naruto about getting dragged around by dogs, and Ren himself getting teased about how he had shrieked when on of the dogs they had to walk had decided to pounce on him, Kakashi had decided to drop a bomb on them.

Not literally, but given that this was Kakashi they were talking about Ren didn't think that expecting his sensei to literally show them a bomb and ask them to disarm was much of a stretch.

"So," Kakashi started, "I don't suppose that any of you feel up for a C-rank yet?"

Silence fell across the room as the genin in the room processed what he was saying.

Naruto spins around so fast Ren barely sees him move. One minute Naruto is sitting next to him, the next Naruto is clinging to Kakashi's vest with stars in his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto says, "Do ya mean it? Are we really going on a C-rank?"

"Not if you keep acting like that," Kakashi deadpans and Naruto deflates like a balloon, "But if your teammates are up for it then I see no reason why we shouldn't go on a C-rank."

Ren and Sasuke share a look.

Sasuke nods.

"Well," Ren drawls, "I don't see why we can't take a C-rank."

"I don't suppose that you have one already picked out Kakashi?" Mebuki asks as she wanders into the dining room.

Kakashi scratches the back of his head.

"Maa, Mebuki, where's the fun in choosing a mission without your team there?"

"That's a 'no' then," Mebuki sighs, and Ren watches his mother as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Just be sure to take care of them will you? And take care of yourself as well."

Kakashi looks surprised at the second part of her request but nods his head anyway.

"Of course," Kakashi says, "I wouldn't let anything happen to them."

Ren narrows his eyes at Kakashi.

"She said to take care of yourself too," Ren very carefully doesn't add dumbass to the end of his sentence, "So don't do anything stupid."

"But Ren," Kakashi protests weakly, "I'm your sensei, it's my job to be stupid."

Naruto cackles at that.

"Are you saying you can get more stupid sensei?" Naruto asks, "Cause here I thought that you'd already hit rock bottom!"

Kakashi's fist lands on the top of Naruto's head and Naruto wilts to the ground.

Ren throws his head back and laughs.

* * *

 

Ren wakes up the next morning to something being thrown at his window.

_What the shit?_ Is his first thought; followed by an exasperated, _Ino._

Throwing his blankets off, Ren storms his way over to his window, slams it open, and glares down at the smirking blonde on the streets below.

"Ino," Ren hisses, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ino's smile is sickeningly sweet as she stares up at him. The sky is still dark and the streets around her empty.

Ren finds himself more than a little pissed off when a backwards glance at his clock tells him it's three o'clock in the morning.

"Get dressed," Ino says happily, "We're going training."

"Why at three in the morning?"

"Because we haven't had any bonding time since you got your bro gang."

"My 'bro gang?'" Ren raises an eyebrow.

Ino flips her hair to the side.

"Yes," she says, "Your bro gang."

Ren can't deny that he has been seeing less of Ino these days, both of them too busy focused on their careers as genin and their teammates to have much time for each other. A part of him misses his blonde friend, which is probably why he agrees to go training with her.

At three am.

On the day his team is getting his first C-Rank.

Honestly Ren was kinda glad he died as a college student, it gave him something to pin his terrible ideas on.

* * *

 

Training with Ino was different. During their Academy days when they had sparred Ren had held back, not wanting to harm his friend.

Now he felt he didn't have to. As they traded blows it had become evident that Ino had grown since their days at the Academy, it had only been five weeks and yet she had become strong enough for Ren not to worry about hurting her.

It made Ren grin in a way he hadn't since he woke up in this world; this grin was wild and hungry and as Ren lunged toward Ino he watched as she danced away before coming at her again. Ino was quicker but Ren was stronger, and at this point both knew that all Ren had to do was place a well aimed punch on her and it would be over.

Dodging one of Ino's thrown kunai, Ren picked up his speed with a burst of chakra and rushed toward Ino. Fist out, he managed to graze Ino's side and send her flying with the shockwave of his chakra.

Ino hits a tree and slides down it. When she hits the ground she groans and aims a glare at Ren.

Ren shrugs.

"Sorry," he says when he's not sorry at all.

Ino can tell, she snorts and waves her hand as she gets up.

"Yeah, yeah," she says, "Tell it to someone who believes you."

Ren raises an eyebrow. "Sasuke might."

That catches Ino's attention.

"Tell me," she says slyly, "Have you found anything out about him?"

"He's fond of tomatoes and ongiri," Ren says, "Also, he's not as bad as I thought."

Ino croons successfully.

"I told you he wasn't bad! Sure, helps that he's a looker too."

Ren pinches his nose.

"I am not talking about this with you."

* * *

 

Logically, Ren knows that he should be preparing for his first C-Rank.

Logically, Ren knows that he should be figuring out a way to make sure Sasuke doesn't almost die. But while Ren doesn't want to see that happen, he also knows that as he is, there is nothing he can do to stop it. He's just a genin; Zabuza and Haku would eat him for breakfast.

So he doesn't plan anything.

He just hopes that everything goes according to canon.


	7. And We Won't Run

As Team Seven walks to the Mission Desk to get their first C-rank, Ren yawns.

Naruto pauses in his bouncing to stare at Ren.

"Did you just yawn?" Naruto asks incredulously, "How could you be tired! We're getting our first C-rank today!"

"Buddy," Ren says, leveling a blank stare at him, "I was up at three a.m. training with Ino."

Naruto's nose scrunches up.

"Why would you get up that early to train?"

"Naruto, how are you going to become Hokage if you don't get up to train at three a.m.?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto makes a face.

Before an argument can start, Ren buts in.

"He'll probably become Hokage through the power of ramen." Ren says and Naruto nods sagely.

"Never underestimate the power of ramen." Naruto says.

Sasuke snorts.

"Ramen won't make you Hokage," Sasuke says.

Ren shares a look with Kakashi as an argument between the two starts.

"Children," Ren says, interrupting their bickering where before he might have just punched them both, "Do you want to get that C-rank or not?"

That shuts both of them up and gets them back on track. It's silent for a moment before Sasuke speaks.

"I'm older than you."

Ren smirks.

"Then stop acting like a child."

* * *

Arriving at the Mission Desk itself is weird. It seems almost like a liminal space, a place where reality isn't quite real.

It's a bit unnerving to tell the truth.

Still, Kakashi looks unnerved and strides in confidently, which leads Ren to believe that Kakashi might be liminal space himself.

"Team Seven requesting a C-rank," Kakashi says seriously. The desk shinobi raises an eyebrow at him and Ren feels his stomach sink as the desk shinobi goes through the list of available missions.

He's not sure whether he wants it to be the Wave Mission or not, because Wave would be predictable, Ren would know what was about to happen and that leaves him feeling more confident in his abilities. Then again, he could mess something up and one of his teammates could die.

Ren does not want his teammates dead, though they could be annoying as all hell, they were his team and Ren does not want any of them dead.

Still, a different mission, a mission that would be less dangerous wouldn't be frowned upon either.

Ren promptly remembers a saying in the Naruto fandom; 'Everyone's first C-rank goes to shit,' and promptly wishes that that isn't true.

He's already on Team Seven, he doesn't need more bad luck.

The desk shinobi fishes out a mission scroll and hands it to Kakashi.

"Escort mission," they say, "You and your genin are going to be escorting a bridge builder to the Land of Waves."

Naruto lets out a whoop of happiness.

Sasuke looks interested.

Ren feels his heart hammer in his chest.

"Alright," Kakashi says, "We accept."

With those words Ren feels as though he's doomed.

The desk shinobi nods.

"Your client will be waiting for you at the main gate at noon."

* * *

His mother is, oddly enough, excited to see him off on his first C-rank.

"Remember the essentials," she says, and Ren gives her an annoyed look and is about to protest that ' _he is not a child_ ' when he remembers that yes, he is in fact, a child.

So instead he pouts.

His father laughs at him.

"Do us proud boy," Kizashi says, Mebuki just smiles and shakes her head.

"Come home safe," she says as Ren leaves, and Ren can't tell if that's an order or not.

* * *

Tazuna, Ren thinks, looks like the type of man Ren would have punched in the face in his past life.

Ren might punch Tazuna in this life too, if the bridge builder keeps insulting Naruto like that.

"Tazuna," Ren says as they wait for Kakashi by the gate, "Ever been punched into a wall?"

Tazuna looks down at Ren and snorts.

"Like you could do that, Pinky," Tazuna says.

Ren scowls and starts to crack his knuckles.

The only thing that stops him from punching Tazuna is the hand that lands on his shoulder. Look back, Ren sees Sasuke.

"He's not worth it," Sasuke says, "An old drunk like him will probably wind up in a gutter somewhere anyway."

Tazuna makes an affronted noise.

Ren, smirks.

"You're right," Ren says cheerfully, "Though why anyone would want to kill him is a mystery."

There's a single clap behind them Tazuna and it gives Ren a vindictive shot of pleasure to see Tazuna jump like that.

"If we're done insulting each other," Kakashi says, "It's time to go."

* * *

Ren isn't quite sure what to do with the fact that they were, officially, on the Wave Mission. His whole idea of winging was going down the drain rather quickly as he couldn't stop worrying over what might happen.

What if he changed something for the worse? What if somehow he prevent Naruto from meeting Haku and thus Haku killed Sasuke?

What if?

There were too many 'what if's'. Too many things that could go wrong simply because Ren isn't Sakura.

He can't tell whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Before he would have said it's a bad thing, that being too involved with canon would simply make things worse for him. But now he had Naruto and Sasuke and he doesn't want to let those friendships vanish.

So he has to do something to ensure Sasuke's safety. He just can't decide what he should do.

Then he remembers Gato, and a plan slowly forms.

Catching Ren's grin, Sasuke, quirks a brow at him.

"Does anything in particular have you grinning like that?" Sasuke asks.

Ren's grin becomes forced.

"Just thinking about the spar I had with Ino earlier today."

"Ohhh," Naruto says from in front of them, slowing down his rapid pace so he could walk beside Ren, "Does Ren have a crush?"

Ren, in no way shape or form, is going to have a discussion about his sexuality with Naruto of all people while they are on a mission.

Sasuke looks interested.

"Do you have a crush?" Sasuke asks, and Ren drags his hand down his face.

"No Sasuke," Ren sighs, "I do not have a crush on Ino."

"Then who do you have a crush on?" Naruto asks, and Ren is vaguely thankful that he knows for a fact Naruto doesn't have a crush on him.

Well, he hopes Naruto doesn't have a crush on him anyway.

That would be awkward.

"No one," Ren says, "I am interested in no one."

Naruto makes a whining noise and Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto's antics.

"You just wanted blackmail material," Sasuke accuses Naruto. Naruto, to Ren's delight, doesn't deny it.

The mission seems to be going off without a hitch so far, Ren notes.

He hopes nothing ruins it.

That day and the one after it pass uneventfully.

So of course, it's on their third day away from Konoha, when everything goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i heard you like updates?*laughs nervously* BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? fear not though, this story has not been abandoned. i just, needed to focus on some other things for a while and then the inspo for this story vanished so that's why it took me so long to update.


End file.
